


Not Gonna Fall From Heaven (But Will Fall For You)

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2018 Edition [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, author probably could've gone more in depth with the universe if he was so inclined :P, hunkshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: So Hunk totally didn’t get what the big deal about demons were. Like him, they were just doing a job.And then Lotor showed up.(For HunkShipWeek 2018)





	Not Gonna Fall From Heaven (But Will Fall For You)

So Hunk totally didn’t get what the big deal about demons were. Like him, they were just doing a job. Trading wishes for souls, imbuing evil into the chest of mortals, being general jerk faces. The horns, well, they were pretty badass but that didn’t mean crazy. And okay, sure, they had those weird flaming eyes and sometimes their true forms were decayed bodies but, you know, Hunk had six wings, a halo of pure sunlight and could basically explode a human just by showing himself.

So, yeah, Hunk did not get the big deal about demons or why everyone else complained about them so much until he met one.

Being a guardian angel was pretty basic. Get assigned a human, stick with them a couple days a month, try to guide them in the right direction and also make sure anvils didn’t drop on their heads. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. And so far, all the humans Hunk got assigned? Really good ones. They rarely needed the right nudge.

And then it happened.

He got a terrible one.

Now, Keith wasn’t  _ awful _ . He was just difficult. Like stupid difficult. It was as though he lived his life to rebel.

Which, you know, is not the angel shtick.

But.

It was.

For demons

Hunk glared around the corner where Keith was chatting it up with that guy. The demon.

_ Lotor _ .

Lotor was all smug crass and smirking eyes. He had tanned brown skin and long white hair, which, um,  _ rude _ . White was purity, not meant for dumbass demons. It probably didn’t help that he stood just above Hunk’s height, which, as a tall person meant Hunk was very put off with being the short one.

It was ridiculous, he knew it was, but whenever he spotted another tall person his immediate was response was  _ enemy _ . Which is why he did not like Keith’s friend Shiro at first, even though Shiro was two hundred pounds of sweetness poured in a nicely framed package.

Honestly. Why couldn’t he just have been given him instead? Not Keith, who was having pleasant chats with a demon who’d so far managed to talk him into ditching school so much he almost didn’t graduate, punching his college professor and  _ drugs _ .

Drugs!

Ugh.

So terrible.

Back to Lotor, Hunk was  _ so _ annoyed.

Of course,  _ demons _ didn’t have any rules stipulating they weren’t allowed to mingle with their assigned targets, much less humanity in general. No, angels had to hang back, make quiet nudges from the silent sidelines because  _ free will _ but demons got to slide in with leather jackets and sway their targets with their slick British accents and beautiful faces and really nice hands.

Hunk may or may not have had a giant crush on Lotor.

But that was not the point!

The point was  _ demon _ . Evil. Bad guy. All that junk.  _ Poaching _ his Keith.

As he laughed, the sound too melodious for a being of malice, Lotor stretched, the light hitting his skin in just the right light and honestly, Hunk was going to punch him. Or throw a whole ball of holy fire at him or  _ something _ .

Keith shot him a wry grin before excusing himself to the bathroom. Lotor relaxed, stupid long legs stretching out over the tile of the coffee shop. As soon as Keith was gone, out of sight, out of mind, Hunk huffed over and sat down in the booth.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he snapped.

Lotor didn’t seem all that surprised to see him. “Ah,” he said. “So you’re the little angel following my human around.”

“ _ Your _ human?”

Shooting Hunk a bemused look, Lotor leaned across the table. “Well, yes. I was assigned to play fun with him. The real question is what are  _ you _ doing, hmm?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Hunk growled, low under his breath. “Demons don’t have assignments!”

The grimy bastard flashed white teeth in a smarmy smile. “How do you know?”

“Because- because-” Hunk faltered then sat back and crossed his arms. “Because!”

Good Lord, what was he a child? Because? Really? That’s the  _ best _ he could do? He once managed to debate the hell out of Allura, who  _ was _ made to debate things. And now, some stupid smarmy, pretty-faced demon was throwing him all out of sorts?

Lotor grinned loosely, all kinds of laughter in his eyes, none of them  _ nice _ . “Well argued.”

Hunk grit his teeth. “Stop following my human,” he snapped.

“Or what, angel?” Lotor asked, smirking. His head cuffed slight to the side and then he was grinning even wider. “He’s coming back. I suppose you should run off now. Can’t have your little human playing with the big boys, now can we?”

With that, he shooed Hunk off and Hunk glared at him as he slid out the seat, strolling past Keith as he neared. And just for good measure, he brushed a fingertip of good intentions against Keith’s arm as he passed by. Nothing forceful. Just something to keep his mind occupied.

 

It didn’t work.

Hunk had half a mind to strangle Keith and his dumb ass right there and then. He still left with Lotor and still threw hands with a stranger. Still argued with Shiro for no reason and still stayed awake until three in the morning like he didn’t have work to go to. Work, he was debating on not even attending, like he could afford to do that.

And Lotor was there through it all. Bad influences wrapped up in a leather jacket and stupid smile.

Hunk could’ve cried.

Thousands of humans, thousands of people, and Keith was his first failure. No care, no dedication, no interest in his future.

Just wasting away.

_ Fuck him _ , Hunk thought, then immediately felt guilty for feeling as such. It wasn’t Keith’s fault, not really. He’d been a good kid, a good boy throughout the majority of his life thus far. Just the last few years he was under the terrible thumb of a demon.

And he didn’t even know it.

Hunk kicked a rock into the empty road and sighed. If only he could tell Keith. But he was forbidden from talking to him. And if even if he  _ could _ , Keith, for as much as he was convinced aliens were real, would not believe him. And if he tried, miracles would be dismissed as magic tricks and his holy form would literally burn Keith into nothingness, erasing his soul and all.

Which didn’t sound horrible. It would definitely ease his troubles.

Save for the part where his wings wold be unceremoniously ripped from his back and he’d be kicked from the gates and destined to never stop falling for centuries upon centuries until he landed, splat, on the earth.

Forced to roam in desperation for wings, for heavenly touch he couldn’t have and with the feeling of empty hollowness aching inside him forever, unable to die, unable to be end.

Just suffering.

Forever.

He scowled.

Stupid Lotor and his dumb beautiful face. And damn Keith too! For falling so easily for him. Not that Hunk thought Keith was in any way interested in Lotor like that. But, to be frank, Keith was a gay dumbass and gay dumbasses rarely ever think things through, regardless of attraction levels.

He sank into the ground and folded his hands over each other, looking up to the stars.

“What, are you stalking him now, angel?”

Hunk jerked, knives crafted from the flames of his own righteousness falling into his grip. Lotor leaned against a tree and smirked before pushing up and strolling, confident, towards him.

“Interesting trick,” he mused, leaning over and tapping the flaming blades. He yanked his hand back and shook it rapidly, shooting Hunk an odd look. “A bit much for a guardian.”

“A  _ high _ -ranking guardian angel,” Hunk snapped. “What do you want?”

Lotor’s eyes raked over Hunk slow before flickering over to Keith’s apartment, the pale light emitting from it soft. “You do know he’s half-demon, don’t you?”

Hunk stared at him. “What?”

“I said-”

“I heard you!” Hunk snapped. He shot a confused look to Keith’s apartment. “That’s impossible.”

“Maybe for your kind…” Lotor faded off before setting himself down to the earth. “His mother sent me to watch over him. She’s quite adamant about him coming home to her, in the end. Something  _ you _ keep attempting to mess with.”

Hunk glared at Lotor. “And  _ why _ should I believe you? Hmm? You’re a demon. All you lot do is lie.”

Lotor dragged a finger through the dirt, frowning when it smudged to his fingertip. “Perhaps. But I  _ am _ the reason your track record has been so successful in the past.” He stood back up and dusted the dirt off his ass.

Flat.

Extremely flat and not at all appealing. Nothing to grip, nothing nice there at all.

Hunk stopped looking at it. “Excuse you?”

“What?” Lotor started, smirking at him. “Did you really think you were the only high-ranking being here?”

Hunk scowled. “What does  _ that _ have to do with anything?”

“Think, angel,” Lotor said, voice…  _ teasing _ ? “How do you think you’ve been so successful at not meeting any of us until  _ now _ ?”

As Lotor leaned in, too damn close and too damn tall, Hunk’s mind went stupidly blank. It was ridiculous actually. He could barely focus, barely concentrate on what Lotor was saying, on what he getting at, when his stupid beautiful face was looming so close. 

“Wha- you’re saying that was  _ you _ ?”

Lotor shrugged then flashed a wicked smile and suddenly Hunk was up against a tree, boxed in and feeling ridiculously small for all he was big. “Maybe.”

“I’ve been alive for a near  _ millenia _ now,’” Hunk snapped, pushing Lotor back. “And I’ve never met you  _ before _ . So-”

“I was there.”

His voice cut so quick and riddled with meaning.

Hunk squinted at Lotor. “What?”

“Your creation,” Lotor teased. “I was there.” His eyes cut briefly to Keith’s apartment, the light gone out. “He’s not the only half out there.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hunk bit back the urge to groan into the air and instead furrowed his brows. “So you’re trying to tell me,” he said at last, flattening his hand out in the air, eyes narrowed at Lotor, “that you’re part angel?”

Try as he might, he couldn’t remember anything about a half-angel, half-demon in his lifetime. Though, the whole “don’t engage with one unless necessary” thing was very stringent in his teachings to a point where he really wondered if it was really this necessary to drive home because he’d really understood it at this point.

But that didn’t mean anything.

It was a precaution. Angels could be very easily converted. Light and good things were easier to manipulate than the horrible.

He shook his head. “Unlikely. Impossible.”

“Even if you believe so, still doesn’t change the fact that it’s true,” Lotor murmured. He twisted a stand of Hunk’s hair around his finger, and, okay, when did he get so close. “I was there and you were  _ lovely _ .”

Hunk shivered. Then slapped him. “Paws off!”

Lotor drew back, still amused, seeming no which way. “I told them to stay away from you. I meant to meet you officially  _ years _ ago,” he went on. “But you were so quick to avoid anything  _ bad _ . Then Keith.” He smiled ruefully. “Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith. My perfect in.”

“ _ Okay _ ,” Hunk drawled. “So what?”

“So I’d like to date you.”

Hunk blinked. What?

Error.exe.

Words not computing.

At this rate he was going to storm Heaven and yell at the Big Man himself, because  _ look _ . He was testing Hunk’s loyalties way too much here.

Hunk laughed awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact, because  _ oh no _ . “First of all, I’m flattered but no. Demons and angels can’t-”

“Technically not a demon,” Lotor said. 

Hunk scowled. “Well, you’re definitely not an angel and-

“The only rules  _ are _ no demons. No humans. Nothing else has ever been specified.”

“No  _ evil _ ,” Hunk added. “And you’re-”

“Not evil,” Lotor said, spreading his arms into the air. “Consider me neutral ground. I don’t amplify bad thoughts or spread good ideas. I just help people along the path they want to take.”

His scowled deepened. “Whatever. I’m not even remotely-”

His voice cut out and he could’ve punched himself. A lie. So obviously a lie and angels  _ couldn’t _ , on principle, lie. There was a small defense against it. And yeah, he could override it if he tried hard enough but that would earn him a strike and no way he was arguing this out with Allura to get that strike removed because first of all, she would start laughing or yelling  _ way _ too much and secondly, she would immediately tell  _ everyone _ .

Lotor’s grin widened. “You’re not remotely what?”

“Fuck off,” Hunk said quickly, turning on his heel and storming off. 

No doubt the bastard glimpsed Hunk’s attraction to him and was trying to utilize it for  _ something _ . Which, okay,  _ unfair _ . Hunk wasn’t- well, he liked the way he looked and that was all that mattered, but still. Rude.

“Wait!” Lotor grabbed his shoulder and, with the holy fury of a thousand angels before him, Hunk swung around and sent him flying back. He landed with a heavy grunt against the trees.

No harm. 

Except to those of malice.

Aka, demons. Devils. The fallen.

“I get you think it’s funny,” Hunk spat, “but I am not so desperate I’m just going to fall into bed with anyone dumbass who pretends to find me  _ pretty _ .”

“I’m not pretending,” Lotor growled, pushing off the ground.

Even from several hundred feet away, Hunk could see the blood dripping off his head, golden-black.

His stomach turned.

Golden blood of angel.

Black blood of a demon.

Okay, so, maybe there had never been angel-demon mixes before, or that he’d ever heard of but there had been  _ mixes _ . Nephilim, half-demons, the  _ frigging  _ Antichrist. Funny thing about a mix of species over a mix of race.

Blood burned together in a strange blend.

Nephilim, especially new ones, tended to drip golden-red. Half-demons, blackish-red. The Antichrist was a weird combo of all three.

And it was rarely ever noticed by humans, who saw blood all the same, red, red, red, their eyes unable to look into the reality of the holy or the damned without going insane. But Keith had never-

Except-

Oh,  _ shit _ .

Lotor wiped away the blood dripping off the top of his head while Hunk stood there, in horror, because  _ how had he never noticed? _ How had no one else noticed? Mixes were not  _ supposed _ to get guardians. Were just pleasantly ignored.

Unless he wasn’t a pure mix of demon and human. If his mother- Well, yes, that would- And why his blood just looked  _ darker _ than normal, or sometimes  _ dirtied _ , but was never- And 

Ah crap, Hunk was screwed.

Without thinking, he strided right over to Lotor and pressed his hand over the other’s face, over his wound, healing him quick. Lotor’s eyes were drawn back in wide surprise but he relaxed under Hunk’s palm.

When Hunk pulled away, his palm slick with the mix of golden-black, a combination unlike anything Hunk could even imagine.

It would have to be consensual.

Not a being made from force. Angels couldn’t be forced and  _ wouldn’t _ force.

He struggled to imagine what kind of angel would  _ ever _ want to screw a demon but then thought stupid of that. Even when Lotor was  _ just _ a demon, he’d been  _ mildly _ \- definitely not anything more than that - interested so really why did he even bother questioning that?

Of course there had to be an angel out there, like him, who’d been weak. Who’d  _ considered _ it.

_Oh_ _Lord_.

“I’m still not interested,” he said quickly, because he  _ wasn’t _ and maybe if he kept saying it, he would start to believe it and then it wouldn’t  _ really _ be a lie, or maybe if he just  _ never _ clarified what it was he wasn’t interested  _ in _ , because, thank the stars for loopholes. “But I’m willing to hear you out.”

Well.

Fuck.

Allura was going to have an  _ absolute _ field day with this.

 

“So let me get this straight,” she said, still dressed up in her judgement clothes, so regal and powerful it took all his willpower to not squirm or confessing to sins he hadn’t he even completed, just thought of mildly in the back of his mind, like Lotor sucking his dick, or maybe throwing Keith out a window, because  _ damn it _ , stop doing stupid shit! “Some demon came up to you, claimed to be a demon-angel hybrid, something  _ never  _ done before because we most definitely would’ve…” She faded off then shrugged. “Well, killed him right away really.”

Oh, Hunk did love Allura’s refusal to be anything but upfront and honest. Even if it could be a pain in the ass sometimes, like when she squinted him down and told him straight up that Shay was never going happen.

“And then,” she went on, “asked you on a date. Which you accepted. All because he bled a little and you’re  _ almost _ sure you saw some gold in his blood. Even though demons and angels  _ don’t _ fuck.”

He fiddled with his cup. “Maybe.”

She frowned, then plopped down on her chair. “You do get where I feel the need to write you up, right?”

He scowled. “First of all, I said  _ no judging _ . We’re off duty.” He waved at her and she relented, changing out of her clothes into regular sweats and a messy bun in a second. “So  _ no _ . And second, I-” He sighed and sat back. “I’m asking for  _ advice _ , Lulu.”

She huffed at the nickname, something that he dubbed on her when they were young and their duties were less “go to Earth and watch this fool” and more “stand at the gates and help in souls who for some reason can’t see the damn giant golden gates because let’s face it, even dead humans are dumbasses” and no matter how many times she introduced herself, some small child would keep calling her Allulu.

“Hunk,” she started, her voice careful, “my advice would really be to go talk to the Big Man. this could be a major violation of duty. Not only because it would indicate that an angel did something  _ unforgivable _ , but because it would indicate that you are close to doing the same. Perhaps-” She paused before exhaling softly. “Perhaps you need to be removed from human contact for a while.”

There was the stinger.

See, guardian angels tended to be promoted upwards or just moved to another place, especially after multiple interactions with humans and demons and any possible failures to contain a soul occurred. But Hunk had been doing well for so long, no incidences, and his souls were always kind, doing tremendous good no matter their pain, so while the offer to move up like Allura had was always out there, it was generally expected he would stick around and keep up the good work.

But human emotions were always so strange and Hunk had always been lucky. Some angels went nuts, trying to determine why, even without the nudge of a demon, just  _ why _ their human went off the rails. Or sometimes, after too long hanging around humans, they began to adopt their mannerisms and would start to lose themselves, almost become one of the fallen. Reassignment was usually made, sometimes to another human, more often to another location in Heaven, and that was it.

But Hunk never had that. He didn't feel overwhelmed because he never needed to be.

Until Keith.

Until Lotor.

He frowned. “I don't want to be reassigned. I'm  _ good _ at my job.”

“I’m not saying you’re not,” Allura stressed. “I’m just saying that ever since you started with Keith, you’ve been on edge. Even before Lotor showed up. And, alright, maybe if he really is half-demon, well, then there’s no helping him. Besides, Lotor has clear interest in you. Perhaps it would be best just to stay here. Until he loses interest.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Allura’s face fell. “Well… we always need more judges,” she laughed, brushing her hair back.

But judgement was so dull. And angry, in a way. Picking through a human’s history and letting them try and explain why their actions were necessary. Trying to determine whether a soldier was really at fault or if it was really the fault of their supervisors. Having to choose whether or not something was truly cruel or the cause of nurture.

Deciding whether people were cursed to utter damnation. Or to live happy in the fields of Heaven.

Or worse.

To live on, empty and hollow, in the middle region of Purgatory.

Hunk had watched a few sessions, both during his training and when he was waiting for Allura to finish up and while she was so clearly destined for judgement, he just wasn’t. He knew that then like he knew it now. Sure, he could be petty and dismissive but he wasn’t cold enough or able to detach his decisions from his great big heart. 

He didn’t want to choose for them and know he’d destined a soul to a lifetime of misery. Souls were souls and lives were lives, complicated and messy and no one was ever perfect.

He wanted to help them pick a good path instead, try their best even if they did the wrong things.

“I like helping people,” he said. “I don’t want to judge, Allura, you know that.”

She sighed. “Well, I’d still tell the Big Guy. We don’t want any accidents here.”

“Right,” he said slow. He stirred his finger around his tea. “But-  _ if _ -”

“Hunk,” Allura started testy, her eyes cutting into him. “No.”

“I’m just saying,” Hunk said slow. “ _ If  _ he really is a neutral ground then there’s no harm in it.”

She scowled. “There’s no such thing as neutral ground. Even humans aren’t as neutral as they think they are.”

And there it was. Her judging side burning through.

“Nothing is void of good and bad.”

“What if neutrality is less a void of it and more a equal lining,” Hunk offered and her brows furrowed.

“That- no! To be neutral, you have to be  _ without _ ,” she insisted. A slow shimmer bustled over her skin, like she was ready revert back, reading to  _ judge _ him. “Otherwise you have bias.”

“But if you’re equally lined up-”

“Hunk!” she snapped, standing up. “I  _ think _ I know a little more about neutrality than  _ you, _ considering it’s my  _ job _ .”

She said the words as though he hadn’t lived just as long as she had, as though he hadn’t spent more time around humans than she had. As though he was an idiot without sense and no understanding of anything to back up his words.

As though he knew  _ nothing _ .

He scowled and stood up. “You’re right, Allura,” he said, his voice final. He pushed his teacup into her hand and walked off to the door. “See you around.”

 

So now he was back to stalking Keith but not in a creepy way. He’d filed his papers, let the higher-ups know what he was suspecting and was just waiting for confirmation. In the meantime, he still had a job to do. 

Which meant having to watch Keith.

And subsequently Lotor.

The positive side was Shiro was out with them and kept urging Keith off in a different direction, a different task before Lotor could even finish his sentence. Which kept Keith from punching any teenage schoolchildren and from yelling and fighting and being an overall dick about life, so void of good intentions that Hunk was always tempted to just smack him.

What would he be like if he wasn’t half-demon, Hunk wondered. He shrugged. Probably the same. Less fighty, less angry maybe but not by much. Keith’s whole world was shafted by a difficulty to understand people, something that came most truly and wholly from him and who he was.

Not what he was.

Shiro loped an arm around Keith’s shoulders and quickly dragged him off to the tilt-a-whirl, leaving Lotor, bent over and tying his shoes, in the dust.

Oh, why couldn’t Hunk have gotten him  _ instead _ ?

He sidled around a group of kids running around, carrying balloons. For a moment, he was blocked, then an opening slipped up and he powered through, curving a foot out of his way to avoid Lotor catching sight of him. He stepped quick to the tilt-a-whirl and froze.

Wait.

Where did they-

“Angel!” Lotor chirped from behind him. Hunk jerked, instincts flailing and had to resist from decking Lotor in the face. “I’m beginning to think you’re stalking me.”

Hunk scowled. “Shut up. Where’s Keith?”

“Keith…” Lotor brandished both hands on his hips, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I don’t think I’ve spent any time with him recently.”

“That’s impossible, you were just-” Hunk stopped.

_ Oh fuck _ .

Ruffled, he gathered his wits, fallen splat and/or screaming as they ran away, and glared at Lotor. “You know what? Fuck you. And goodbye.”

He stormed off, trying to search for Keith. He had been with Lotor earlier but there’d been this annoying collision in the middle of the road and Hunk paused to go help and when he came back, the three had vanished. He went the direction he remembered they’d been discussing and slipped up to Lotor, who must’ve been playing tricks on his mind, making him think Shiro and Keith were still around so he’d follow them and Lotor could catch him alone.

Asshole.

Keith was probably doing something stupid right now! Like jumping out of a window or drinking an unregulated amount of coffee.

“Angel!” Lotor yelled out after him. A few passerbys shot them funny looks and Hunk hurried on. “Wait! Shit, Hunk!”

Hunk curved down a side path, darted around a parade of balloons, past a few clowns and found himself stopped at the Tunnel of Love.

Whoever was running the show right now was going to get a  _ major _ talking to.

He spun around, only to walk right into Lotor. Stepping back, he scowled. ‘Leave me alone. I have a  _ job _ to do.”

“What, angels don’t get days off?”

Well, they did but that didn’t mean Hunk ever took them. Or that Lotor needed to know. 

“No,” Hunk snapped, trying to walk around him but Lotor just followed, blocking him at every step.

“One ride,” he offered, tilting his face towards the Tunnel of Love.

“No!”

“What if-” Lotor grinned. “What if I promise that, in exchange for one ride, I never bother  _ Keith _ again? Hmm?”

Hunk rolled his eyes. Demons and their stupid deals. “Didn’t you say you assigned to watch him?”

“Yes but I can always find someone else to play with,” Lotor mused. He gestured out to the tunnel. “One ride. And I go away.”

_ Only from Keith _ , Hunk thought because loopholes, man. Always check for loopholes. But the deal was appealing. One stupid ride and, boom, Lotor out of his life. Not necessarily for good but bothering Keith would be too tempting if he just hung around Hunk anyway. So then he’d leave!

That didn’t sound right in Hunk’s head but Lotor’s face was looking stupid pretty in the high sun and honestly, Hunk was going to deck himself.

“Fine,” he said shortly. Might as well just get it over with. Maybe once Lotor’s curiosity was piqued he’d get bored.

Lots of people grew bored with Hunk, sometimes even just after a few hours. He didn’t know if it was because he wasn’t an interesting person or if it was just because he was him but luckily it didn’t bother him as much as it used to and even then he wasn't all that concerned. By dumb luck though, Allura hadn’t abandoned him but they still riled each other up and argued. 

Maybe that’s why they managed to stay friends.

Thinking of her as they stepped into line, Lotor bouncing weirdly on his heels - which made no sense, why would he be nervous? - and Hunk stiffly trying not to look like he was even remotely interested in this, Hunk considered Allura. He hadn’t spoken to her since their discussion days ago. And while three days wasn’t an excessive period of time to go without speaking, it felt upsetting that she hadn’t sought him out yet.

Truth be told, Hunk tended to mend more fences than he broke.

Something he’d been growing tired of the last few centuries.

It just didn’t seem fair to always be the one going to her with apologies, even if he wasn’t in the wrong.

But fair, he supposed. Her father, one of the holy soldiers who fought in the war against Hell millenia ago, had been kidnapped and tortured by demons shortly before they ripped out his wings and condemned him to a life of wandering. She’d had to sacrifice him to save his desolated soul only a few hundred years ago.

It was one thing to fall on purpose, or even by accident.

It was a whole other thing entirely to be forced.

So maybe the taste of their conversation left a bad feeling in her gut but it wasn’t like Hunk was an idiot. He wasn’t going to do anything stupid. He wasn’t going to make out with Lotor or hold his hand, which-

He snapped his eyes down to where Lotor had wrapped slender fingers around his own.

What the hell.

Before he could say anything or consider the option of pulling his hand away, Lotor shoved a few tokens at the ticketer and dragged Hunk into the boat.

He didn’t let go.

Hunk wasn’t sure what to do about this and quietly found himself setting sail through the dark tunnel, still holding Lotor’s hand. His skin was warm, slightly sweaty, which, okay  _ endearing _ but still gross. Lotor was shifting awkwardly too. At first Hunk considered it was because his legs didn’t quick fit in the small boat, something Hunk was having trouble getting comfortable with, but then realized Lotor was leaning to and away from him, like he wanted to press up against him but didn’t know if that would get him punched into the water.

But still wanting to.

Hunk caved.

He sank into Lotor’s side. He tried to drop his head against Lotor’s shoulder but failed as Lotor was taller but not by much. Instead his cheek pressed to Lotor’s ear.

Lotor went stiff.

Hunk could hear him swallow, the sound thick and nervous.

Comfortable, he closed his eyes and exhaled shallowly.

It wasn’t so bad. He liked the soft shift of the water under them and Lotor was warm for all he was evil. The dark of the tunnel, soft pink lights illuminating down overhead, was soothing, same as the soft romantic beats the speakers embedded in the walls emitted.

The boat pulled to a pause.

“Don’t even think about it,” Hunk said without opening his eyes.

Lotor let out a low laugh and his thumb swept over Hunk’s skin, soft and barely noticeable. “I’m afraid I can’t agree to that.”

Hunk’s stomach flip-flopped at the tone, half-desperate and  _ wanting _ . So much wanting Hunk squirmed at the thought and  _ oh _ , the amount of truth burning his words. 

Well, shit.

Allura was going to kill him.

He pulled away, turning his head as he released Lotor’s hand immediately. No warning, Lotor’s mouth caught his and he stopped breathing. His fingers, thin for all he was scrawny, cupped over Hunk’s cheek. His palms were still damp from nervous sweat but his skin still warm. 

It was just a soft graze, lips against lips, nothing more but Hunk’s heart still rocketed in his chest. Lotor pulled back, his eyes lidded low and his head bowed. A bare glimpse of a shaky smile.

His fingertips brushed the edge of his mouth.

The smile grew.

And Hunk was gone.

 

He curled into his bed.

So many years. Good  _ long _ years. Excellent service. Beautiful commendations. Little awards.

All wasted.

He tried to block out the afternoon from his mind. The Tunnel of Love. Lotor’s mouth, wet, his voice a shaky whine as Hunk pretty much  _ attacked _ him. Lunch. Laughter. More sly kisses like the Big Man wasn’t  _ always _ watching.

Oh but there was so much going on and He was so busy and Hunk had been so good for so long, no doubt no one was paying attention.

No wonder that it burned so much.

Trust betrayed.

Rules broken.

He was sinking into an abyss of his own mistakes and all because he couldn’t just give up. No. No, he had to keep fighting for Keith.

All other angels would’ve thrown in the towel by now. Especially once Lotor showed such a heavy grip on him but  _ no _ . Hunk just had to stick around, just had to  _ try _ . Got too exposed to the prettiness and now he was  _ fucked _ .

He could’ve cried.

Maybe if he ran before they could catch him. Or before they could find out.

Other angels had done it. Escaped before someone could find them and tear out their wings.

Oh, but it was difficult and they always got caught in the end, didn’t they?

But Hunk couldn’t live life as a fallen. It was too empty.

So he’d just have to die instead.

Angels were good, even to the betrayers of their kind, and if he asked, they’d kill him. Angel souls were so much more different than human souls. Instead of going to a specific place, they dissolved into the air and became part of the universe, almost as though they never really existed as people at all.

They could not be reborn.

The thought of disappearing forever was rarely appealing to any of them, which is why so many would choose to fall instead, but emptiness and longing, the lastingness of it, sounded worse than feeling nothing at all.

Besides, Hunk helped. Giving back to the universe, he’d still be helping.

And he liked that.

Yes. Okay. Confess to crimes and ask to be put away permanently.

Excellent.

Genius.

Not a better idea out there at all. Nope. Just this one.

He sat up, dusted off his pants and walked to the door. When it swung open, Honerva, the most ancient of angels, stood in front of him.

Angels were rarely promoted to archangel, the rank so high, so distinguished, so powerful it could maddening to use to one’s advantage. To be promoted rather made for the position indicated levels of trust, levels of assurance, to the duties of Heaven and that was so difficult to maintain. In the years since the first angel was set upon the universe, Hunk could only think of three who’d been  _ promoted _ to that rank. Because of their rank, the amount of time and effort it cost them to reach that, they weren’t held to the same limits as other angels. It was why Lucifer’s defecting never cost him his wings.

Yes, he’d fallen.

But unlike the others, he could always return.

Honerva was an archangel. Promoted, rather than already placed.

Hunk had met her twice. Once, when she stopped by to console Allura on the loss of her father, and again when she stopped by to console Allura on the  _ actual _ loss of her father. Like all archangels, the power she held was regal, far overpowering and it took all of Hunk’s willpower not to burst into tears at the feeling of it, as he had when he met Uriel for the first time during training.

So holy.

She addressed him with a quiet gaze and he felt muted by her presence. She stood half a foot smaller than him and yet he trembled under the weight of her eyes.

“You’ve met my son,” she said plainly after a beat.

Hunk froze.

_ I was there _ , Lotor had said, which had made no sense even after Hunk believed him. He couldn’t have been there. No angel alive would’ve been stupid enough to stick around after consorting with a demon.

Unless that angel wasn’t held to the same standards as the rest of them.

“He’s quite smitten with you,” Honerva went on, still watching him. “I did want to check in to make sure you were alright with his behaviour. My son can be fairly conniving when he wants something. I’d say he gets that from his father but…” She faded away and shook her head, a slow smile, so similar to Lotor’s, albeit less smug.

“You-” Hunk stopped, looked over her head to the hallway wall and wondered if he was going insane. “You-”

“Yes, I screwed a demon,” she said, so easy, so simple, no class.

He didn’t know if he should punch her or tell on her.

Neither, of course.

She could’ve smited him in an instance.

“Anyway,” she went on, “I assume you’re alright?” Her eyes raked over him, every bit of her pulling him exposed. “Or not…”

Not.

Of course,  _ not _ .

“He’s a rarity, of course,” Honerva said. “So there are no rules. You needn’t worry about being reprimanded.”

“I-”

“You should go see him,” she said, and the words were not suggestion. “Soon.”

She left right after that. Her step never wavered.

She was unconcerned.

Hunk stepped back and pushed his door shut. It clicked and his hands shook against the wood. Then, slow, so slow, he sank to his knees and trembled, his head bowed in silent prayer until the shake of his body slowed.

 

Keith was standing still over his father’s grave. His flowers dropped quietly to the headstone. He sat down and said nothing, simply stared, quiet, at the grave. He was, for once, at peace, calm and steady in the moment. No anger, no fighting spirit. Just quelled to an ease that he rarely ever exhibited.

Hunk watched him carefully.

He’d been cleared from active duty with Keith, confirmed half-demon and therefore destined for Hell to Hunk’s great disappointment, and was in the process of reassignment. But he’d asked for a few weeks, to the surprise of, well, everyone.

He still liked observing Keith.

It was familiar.

“Angel,” Lotor breathed, his fingers brushing against Hunk’s hip.

This was less so.

“How are you?” he murmured, nuzzingly Hunk’s ear.

Hunk relaxed against him and like clockwork, Lotor’s grip went from tentative to contentedly possessive. “Good.”

He had to chase after Honerva to get the full story because, haha, no way he was doing  _ anything _ without knowing all of it. What had occurred was Honerva had been promoted after years of good service, good behaviour and showing a tenacity and capability for the role. After a few centuries as an archangel, she was, as many had been during this time, approached by Lucifer to come to his side. Unlike the others, she agreed and explored Hell.

No other angel, archangel or otherwise, would’ve done this but she wasn’t stupid.

She used her position to fall down to the sinking depths and than rocket back up like a star, bringing back her knowledge of locations, of plans, of  _ everything _ . It was why they won the war. 

During her time playing the role of another fallen, she’d decided to pair herself up with Zarkon to sell it a bit. One of the original demons, who over time had grown more powerful than he’d started off as, but had been mostly kind and mostly shy when she met him. Without really meaning to, she fell for him.

They came together.

Lotor happened.

Ectera, ectera, ectera.

So Lotor had been there. After the war, when Hunk was created, and his more demonic side began to break through as he grew older, sometime after Hunk but before he was let go to explore on his own. So Honerva sent him away to live with his father.

They still spoke.

He was, after all, neutral ground. Not the absence of both sides but the equality of it.

So, after much deliberation, one break down, Allura screaming her voice ragged at him and him screeching back just the same amount, dirty looks from other people, a  _ long _ uncomfortable but vaguely supportive talk with the Big Man, Hunk decided, okay, fine.

Lotor was a good idea.

Or, at least, a nice one in the moment. Nothing permanent, nothing serious.

Even he knew he was just kidding himself at that point.

Lotor kissed the line of his jaw once, twice, three times, then exhaled sharply into the back of Hunk’s head, the line of his grin evident against Hunk’s scalp. Hunk tilted back and pecked the bridge of his nose. “How are you?”

“Perfect,” Lotor sighed, the absolute  _ sap _ .

Honestly.

Hunk could’ve kissed him right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> SO LATE I KNOW, but it's here! I have classes tonight and tomorrow + homework due so the final prompt will definitely be coming out way later but!! Yeah, lemme know what you guys think~~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://happyk44.tumblr.com) || [Other Links](https://linktr.ee/hk44_art)


End file.
